It is desirable that strain gauge load cells utilized in weighing systems have as high a profile as possible, in order to provide maximum vertical spacing between upper and lower flexure beams which aid in isolating the strain gauge-equipped sensing beam from extraneous forces and bending moments. An example of such a load cell is illustrated in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,011.
However, the high profile preferred for the load cell is incompatible with the low profile desired for the weighing platform, the latter being preferred to minimize the inconvenience and effort required in moving the object to be weighed on and off the scale platform.
It is also desirable that strain gauge load cells be provided with an overload protection system to prevent excessive loads from damaging the strain gauges or the load cell structure itself.
Accordingly, the primary objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved load cell permitting maximum load cell profile height and minimum weighing platform height, along with a safe and reliable overload protection system.